Se mi Valentin, se mi chica
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido, vemos como deciden pasar el día de Sant Valentin Faith y Cordelia


Fic traducido, esta escrito por "Erin Griffin" y traducido por mi

**Se mi Valentin, se mi chica**

-Muy bien, piensa Cordelia, piensa! No puede ser tan difícil escribir una nota decente para poner en una tarjeta de San Valentín, ¿verdad?

Bueno, puede que si, si le escribes a una cazadora ... "murmuré. Es una costumbre que tome de Xander y Willow, balbucear y tener conversaciones conmigo misma. ¿Qué se escribe a una cazadora para el Día de San Valentín? ¿Y si la cazadora no la quiere? ¿La leerá?. Empece a escribir mis pensamientos en palabras para Faith. Una vez más, ella lo leerá?

Quiero decir, soy una chica, pero, a ella no le importara eso. Pero soy la Reina C, Reina de las Perras de la Septima Dimensión. ¿Qué podría escribir para hacerle saber que pienso en ella de la manera que una mujer no debería estar pensando en otra mujer? No es que ella sea mi novia. No tiene ni idea de lo que realmente significa para mí.

Quiero decir, tuvimos una cita. Una película, un paseo hasta casa, y un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Los más populares de California han hecho más conmigo y obtuve menos de una reacción. No lo entiendo.

* * *

"Cordelia, ¿has visto mi cómic de Los Cuatro Fantásticos?" dijo Xander.

La última persona que quería ver en este momento. Le perdone todo eso de Willow, yo no quería que supiera mis ilusiones para St. Valentine y que se lo contara a Faith antes de tener la oportunidad de dárselo a ella. "¿Hola? Tierra a Cordelia"

"Shhh! Estoy tratando de pensar". Solté un gruñido.

"Eso es una sorpresa."

"Cállate, Harris. La ultima vez que vi tus cómics los tenia un demonio vengador, ahora desaparece".

"Otra vez no! Anya!" Xander salió rápidamente de la sala, casi tropezando con sus pies, ya que llebaba puestas zapatillas de bestia (cada paso haciendo un ruido que sonaba como un dinosaurio en celo), y me hizo gracia.

"Creo que si se lo contara a el no pasaría nada." Suspiré y luego mire de nuevo a la tarjeta. Era tal vez un paso mas respecto a las tarjetas de San Valentín que dabas cuando estaba en la escuela primaria.

Donde decían: "Pienso en ti en el Día de San Valentín". Supongo que tendría que ser suficiente, yo no poedo decir 'Te quiero'. No quiero verla huir hacia las colinas, pero quiero que ella sepa que quiero ser más que una amiga, lo cual es raro. Nunca pensé que me gustaria una chica. Bueno, realmente nunca pensé en mí con nadie en una relacion. Xander, supongo, es lo más cerca que he llegado a pensar que tal vez las cosas podrían funcionar por un tiempo. Ella no me ha pedido quedar esta noche. Supongo que sólo tendré que ir a su habitación del motel y deslizar la tarjeta debajo de la puerta, o si tengo el valor, llamar a la puerta y dársela en persona, pero no el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo lea. . Acabo de poner mi boli en su sitio cuando oigo sonar mi mobil.

"¿Hola?"

"C, ven esta noche."

"¿Qué?" Sentí que mis cejas se fruncían.

"Ven esta noche. Dentro de una hora. Dejaré la puerta abierta para ti, y puedes quedarte" Como si ella pensara que no iba a ir, añadió, "tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Yo no sabía qué decir "Está bien.", Dijo que habria una sorpresa.

Ella me a llamado para decir-me que vaya. Simplemente 'Cor, ven esta noche y luego cuelga.

* * *

Así que, por supuesto, estoy en el coche de papá lista para verla. Esta vez, ella dice que tiene una sorpresa. ¿Que abra hecho para poder sorprenderme? Aunque: ¿Qué viniendo de Faith no me sorprendería?

Bueno la primera vez, se me acercó en la biblioteca después de una reunión con los Scooby y me dijo de ir a ver una película. Que agarrara mi mano y entrelazara sus dedos me sorprendió. Caminar a casa y besarme en la mejilla como un caballero me sorprendió ... Muy bien, entonces Faith está llena de sorpresas.

Lo que pasa es que ella es tan espontanea que en realidad no sorprendería a nadie, porque cualquier cosa que pienses ella es capaz de hacerlo. De camino paso a comprar un dulce para Faith y mientras estoy en la cola de la caja, veo un pequeño manojo de tulipanes, rojo, naranja y púrpura, y pienso '¿qué diablos "y los cojo. Sentí que se me estaba olvidando algo. Hago caso omiso de ese sentimiento y regreso a mi coche para continuar mi camino a la habitación del hotel de Faith.

* * *

A pesar de que Faith, dijo que iba a dejar la puerta abierta para mí, me llamó y anunció mi presencia antes de entrar. Ella no estaba a la vista. Vi la puerta del baño cerrada y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. "Voy a estar en un minuto, Cordelia". Sólo el llamarme por mi nombre completo me hace alejar de la puerta. Miro a mi alrededor algo que hacer mientras esperaba, pero no había nada a la vista que me entretenga, sino una lámpara de lava roja, por lo que me siento en su cama.

Oigo la puerta abrirse, y a Faith salir del cuarto de baño poco a poco, y espero con mala gana lejos de la lámpara de lava para ver un espectáculo que hace que me caiga la mandibula hasta el suelo.

"Faith"

"¿Te gusta?" "Allí estaba mi en realidad no-novia delante de mí, con unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negro, y oh, el pelo todo rosa. Sí, es cierto ... de color rosa. Faith no usa el rosa. He visto a Faith matar por su pelo, pero por lo general es de color negro o una vez que era sólo un tono más claro de color marrón rojizo, pero no, esta vez era como algodón de azúcar de color rosa. Su cabello era casi tan rosado como los tulipanes que tengo.

-Sí, me gusta ", mentí. Faith se burló, y vio mi mentira.

"Y Bill Gates es mi tío. Vamos, di la verdad. No te gusta, ¿verdad?" No hubo heridos no en su cara o incluso en su voz, lo que hace que me pregunte qué reacción podria tener mi respuesta.

"A decir verdad, no sé cómo me siento al respecto. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ello. Pero ... ¿Por qué?"

-No lo sé. Nunca he estado de animo para jugar con mi pelo. Se ira en unas semanas, pero yo sólo quería probarlo durante un par de días y luego teñirlo de nuevo. " Yo asiento con la cabeza, y luego se echó a reír.

"Entonces, ¿te enfadaras si te empiezo a llamar Pinky?"

"Claro que lo haré." me dice con una sonrisa. Me miró a los ojos durante unos minutos.

"En serio, yo en realidad no creí verme jamas con el pelo rosa." Me dijo, como queriendo romper el silencio.

"Yo tampoco ¿Estás ocupada esta noche?"

-No, ¿por qué? "

"Yo quería pasar la noche contigo, no quiero estar sola en V-Day".

"Yo tampoco". Le dije, y Faith parecia aliviada, como si tuviera mejores planes. Yo esperaba que ella me pidiera pasar el Día de San Valentín con ella, y estaba casi a punto de llorar cuando ella no me lo habia pedido, pero eso fue justo antes de que me llamara.

* * *

Faith enciende la TV, y me dice: "Sé que están dando algunas pelis tontas esta noche. ¿Quieres verlas conmigo?"

"Eso me encantaría." Le dije. "No sé exactamente cuál es tu estado respecto al Día de Valentín, pero tengo algunas ... cosas". Me incliné y noto la mirada de Faith en mí mientras cojo las flores, la tarjetas y los dulces. "Uh, aquí." No lo podía evitar. Me sonrojé. Nunca me sentí tan extraña en dar un regalo antes.

"Me has hecho una tarjeta?"

-Sí ... y te he traído dulces... Yo no sabia si te gustaban las flores. Espero que te gusten los tulipanes ". Miré a mis zapatos e hice una nota mental para comprar más para el final de la temporada de invierno. Las siguientes palabras de Faith hicieron que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza.

"Los tulipanes son las flores más bellas del mundo." Sentí que no podía respirar después de eso. La forma en que ella había hablado, y la expresión de su rostro me hizo quererla en mis brazos. "Nadie me ha dado una tarjeta de San Valentín antes. Bueno, cuando no estaban obligados a hacerlo. Gracias."

"No hay de qué." -Susurré.

Ella se acostó en la cama, y yo me acerque y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. Ella me dio una 'mirada', pero apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y abrió su bolsa de dulces, los cuales compartimos mirando la película.

Al final de la película, tenía la cabeza en mi hombro, y sentí que los papeles se invirtieron. ¿No es como esas relaciones trabajadas? Uno de ellos era el hombre "y la otra era la mujer" Aún así, se sentía bien al ser la única que la abrazaba, como si pudiera hacer algo para protegerla.

En la siguiente pelicula, sin embargo, pusimos la manta encima nuestro, y yo estaba pasando los dedos por el cabello de Faith y sus dedos estaban haciendo círculos lentos alrededor de mi ombligo, volviendome loca. Creo que ella lo sabía, porque la miraba de vez en cuando y ella sólo me sonreia con esa cara arrogante que solo ella sabia hacer. A la tercera pelicula Faith se había dormido, y me encontré mirando y deseando que ella se despertase para mirarla a los ojos y ver lo que está pensando.

* * *

Todas esas películas y canciones de amor cursi y de alguna manera empezó a tener sentido y tanto como me gusta decirlo, la mayor parte de lo que siento es casi así. Cuando volví a mirar a Faith, tenía los ojos abiertos y ella me miraba a mí, no hizo ningún movimiento para indicar que estaba despierta.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"¿Tienes hambre? No tengo mucho. Algunos cereales". Sonreí.

"Claro que sí." Le dije. Aunque yo realmente no quería, me levanté y me miró.

-Maldita sea. No queda mucha leche. Así que acabatela tu. "

"No, para ti. La leche engorda demasiado."

"A diferencia de las dos bolsas de caramelos que te acabas de comer?" Me sonrió de nuevo. Ella tenía razón.

"Voy a poner los míos con agua", le dije.

"Tomate la leche. No te preocupes por eso."

"¿Qué hay de malo en cereales con agua?"

-Supongo que si se te los comes y bebes agua para bajar la comida, esta bien, pero en un bol junto? Suena asqueroso. "

"No lo critiques, hasta haberlo probado. "

"Voy a pasar ". Me eché a reír y tomó dos de los cuencos y le entregó uno a Faith, quien lo tomó y sirvió sus cereales y los míos. Luego fui a llenar mi bol con un poco de agua. Faith me miraba comer, ella dio un respingo.

"Oye", protesté. Comimos nuestro cereales en silencio después de eso, me reía cada vez que hacia una mueca. Cuando terminamos, yo no sabia que hacer. ¿Debo inventarme una excusa y volver a casa después de agradecerle la tarde, o preguntarle si le gustaría conseguir algo de comida real en otra parte?

Como pensando los mismo Faith dijo, "Sabes, se está haciendo tarde"

"Lo sé, debería irme-" Faith me cogió de la mano, lo que me hizo dejar de hablar.

"No, decía que se a hecho tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche. Ya sabes, los vampiros se aprovecharían de ti, y yo no quiero que te hagan daño ". Estaba a punto de decir algo. Esto puede no ser una buena idea, pero realmente no quería irme, así que asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, es peligroso estar fuera en el día más romántico del año, ¿no? De todos modos, estoy seguro que algún demonio raro intentara usar su magia y atacar a los Scoobies, y yo seré parte de ellos. Y no es tan divertido como suena, me tendría que... "el movimiento repentino de Faith me sorprendió, y me encontré con sus labios sobre los míos.

-Deberías dejar el balbuceo para la pelirroja ", dijo Faith capturado de nuevo mis labios. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, me habría parecido grosero que utilizara un beso para que me callara, pero me di cuenta de que eso no importaba con Faith. Para ella, estas acciones son lo único que realmente tiene para expresar lo que siente. Me gusta eso de ella.

Retomamos nuestras posiciones en la cama.

Después de un tiempo, Faith fue la que se separó. "Esto va a sonar muy tonto después de todo lo que ya se ha dicho y hecho, pero Cordy, quieres ser mi novia?"

-Tienes razón, suena muy tonto, pero me gustaría. "

"Happy Valentine's Day".

Le dio un beso en la nariz, sólo porque estaba allí, y ella se veía tan linda. Simplemente, me parecía como el "beso en la nariz" momento. "Happy Valentine's Day, Faith."


End file.
